endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Panther 1A3
The Panther 1A3 is the Main Battle Tank for the European Federation Enforcers Corps. It combines the best features of mounted combat systems from all around Europe. Overview Once again, the European focus on high technology and speed is evident. The Panther excels in maneuverability and yet is still a very capable weapons platform. By combining its 120mm main gun with a newly-designed automatic loading system the Euros have made the Panther 1A3 one of the fastest-firing tanks in the world. It also uses a more robust version of the same hybrid engine that powers the AMZ-26 Badger. The Panther is the fastest tank in End War and affords the European Federation considerable advantages against less mobile forces. Panthers will be able to transverse to the areas where they are most needed with reliable speed making the Panther an ideal quick response force for European forces. The Panther can upgrade its main gun to fire high powered microwave shells which can have a devastating effect on opponents, particularly their shields. The THEL is also a deadly close quarters defense weapon which will help the Panther shred combat drones and enemy infantry. The 1A3 Panther also has numerous upgrades improving its shielding a very useful trait if they are used for hit and run attacks. Tech Commentary The list of manufacturers for the Panther 1A3 Mounted Combat System reads like a "who's who" of the biggest European auto, tech, and weapons companies. Its main cannon is of German design, its targeting system is French, its power plant is from Austria, its gearbox is from Italy. The European Federation proudly boasts this fact, but keeps quiet about the Panther's chassis which is actually Israeli. In fact, much of the Panther's internal design and layout is "borrowed" from the Israelis. Much of that technology, e.g. the Merkava tank were originally designed by the Israeli. By using the same hybrid engine technology that powers the AMZ-26 Badger, the Panther 1A3 is able to go much longer between refueling, especially when compared to the M5A2 and T-100 making the logistical problems of supplying Panther units less troublesome or expensive, considering the historical fuel problems of tanks during World War 3 this could be a vital advantage. However, in order to make the engine powerful enough to move all of the Panther's bulk, some concessions had to be made as far as noise and efficiency are concerned. The Panther is also equipped with a 7.62mm chain gun which can be replaced with a High-Powered Microwave emitter. The high-power microwave transmitter is considered a "cruel" weapon by critics, and a move has been made to have them banned by the Geneva Convention. As a result, the Panther is one of the most feared main battle tanks in the world. Panther upgrades Attack *'Sensor fueled shells': Improves accuracy. Cost 100,000 CR *'Auto-Loader': Increases rate of fire. Cost 300,000 CR *'Explosive shells': Unlocks special attack: explosive shell which increase damage and has an area effect *'VIRCATOR (High Power Microwave Enhanced Shells)': Upgrades special attack to fire directed microwave shells. Destroys against shields and/or damages units heavily. Cost 900,000 CR *'Thermal shroud': Increases attack range. Cost 1,200,000 CR *'Target acquisition system': Improves accuracy significantly. Cost 1,500,000 CR Defense *'ECM decoy': Increases shield durability. Cost 100,000 CR *'Laser Countermeasures': Increases shield durability. Cost 300,000 CR *'HPM (High powered Microwave Counter)': Equips a short range microwave emitter. Dissimilar to Badger's Attack HPM upgrade, it is only activated if infantry get really close. Cost 900,000 CR *'THEL (Tactical High Energy Laser)': Increases damage and range of microwave emitter. Cost 1,200,000 CR *'Electro Reactive Armor': Increases Hit Points. Cost 1,500,000 CR *'Countermeasures': Improves shield durability significantly. Cost 1,800,000 CR Mobility *'Hydrogen Cells': Increases movement speed. Cost 100,000 CR *'Power Unit': Increases movement speed significantly. Cost 300,000 CR *'Auxiliary Power Unit': Increases turning speed. Cost 900,000 CR Panther Callsigns Panther squads are given callsigns derived from European mountains such as Mount Olympus and Mount Elbrus. Standard Callsigns (These callsigns apply for the English, German and Spanish versions) *Hekla *Untersberg *Olympus *Elbrus *Eiger *Matterhorn *Aneto *Mont Blanc *Etna *Vesuvius *Pilatus *Jungfrau French Callsigns *Diamant *Grenade *Topaze *Mont Blanc *Séisme *Guerrier *Etna *Pirate *Espadon *Olympe Gallery Panther 1A3 art.jpg Panther 1A3 EWconcept.jpg Trivia *The 1A3 is likely named for the earlier Panthers in use by Germany in the 1940's See Also *M5A2 Schwarzkopf *T-100 Ogre Category:Vehicles Category:European Federation Category:Enforcers Corps